Fog Cannot Be Caught
by Crazy Neko-san
Summary: Lorsqu'une inconnue, en panne de voiture, est recueillie chez les Clearwater avec son chien: Loups et Vampires ne se doutent pas de ce qui va leur tomber sur le coin du nez/ museau. Entre coming out de créatures mystiques, politique de l'autruche et prise de bec chez les nobles, Forkssiens et Pushiens vont devoir mettre de côté préjugés et croyances pour faire face à...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je me suis enfin décidée à publier ma première fanfiction sur Twilight après qu'elle ai longtemps tourné dans mon cerveau. Et autant de là-haut ça semblait être franchement bien, autant une fois sur le papier...eh bien rien n'est moins sûr. Je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, ni de Beta mais une pote aussi occupée que moi qui accepte de lire quelques un de mes textes et qui les valides où pas. Donc je ne me jette pas dans l'océan déchaîné sans rien. J'ai une frite. Orange. avec des pois verts.**

**Ok. Je me tais et vous laisse lire! **

**L'Univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seulement l'OC dont vous apprendrez bientôt le prénom/nom... mais pas tout de suite!**

**P.S.: Oh mon dieu j'ai vu plein de fautes d'orthographe après la publication et je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein d'autres... Je suis terriblement désolée!**

**Résumé complet:**

_**Lorsqu'une inconnue, en panne de voiture, est recueillie chez les Clearwater avec son chien: Loups et Vampires ne se doutent pas de ce qui va leur tomber sur le coin du nez (ou du museau pour certains). Entre coming out de créatures mystiques, politique de l'autruche et prise de bec chez les nobles, Forkssiens et Pushiens vont devoir mettre de côté leurs préjugés et leurs croyances pour faire face à...**_

* * *

**Prologue : le cercueil ambulant, réseau inexistant et chien planplan.**

\- Oui.

\- ….

\- Bien sûr.

\- …

\- Non je suis presque arrivée. 25 minutes d'après le GPS.

\- …

\- Peut-être que si j'avais une autre voiture que ce cercueil ambulant j'aurais pu arriver plus tôt.

\- …

\- Oui, oui je sais… je te recontacte quand je suis arrivée.

La jeune péruvienne raccrocha et jeta son petit téléphone gris sur le siège passager de la vieille Chevrolet impala break alors que le pot d'échappement émettait un bruit quelque peu inquiétant. Elle regarda rapidement dans son rétroviseur arrière puis poussa un soupir las. Il était plus de 21h, cela faisait 5 heures qu'elle conduisait sans s'arrêter le foutu véhicule, elle était sur les nerfs, fatiguée, courbaturée et son chien, ce traître préférait ronfler sur la banquette arrière en profitant de l'air frais de la nuit plutôt que lui tenir compagnie. Et après, ça se dit meilleurs ami de l'homme. Connerie.

\- Faite demi-tour dès que possible.

\- Oh non. non non non !

\- Faites demi-tour dès que possible

\- Putain ça fait 20 minutes que tu ne dis plus rien et quand tu l'ouvres c'est pour…

\- Dans. 50 mètres. Tournez. A. droite.

\- Ah oui et où grosse maligne ?! Il n'y a pas plus de chemin à droite que d'ours polaires au Sahara.

\- Tournez. A. Droite.

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'on ne peut pas tourner à droite ! On est au milieu d'une forêt ! Une forêt !

\- Tournez. A. droite.

\- Tu vas la fermer ?!

\- Faites demi-tour dès que possible.

\- Mais tu vas te taire ! je te le dis : tu vas te taire !

\- Faites demi-tour dès…

La violente toux du moteur couvrit la voix désincarnée du GPS. La jeune femme regarda avec angoisse la fumée noire qui s'élevait du capot du véhicule. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être devant une bête agonisante.

\- Aller ma vieille… c'est pas le moment de me lâcher là !

Elle appuya frénétiquement sur l'accélérateur alors que la vitesse diminuait petit à petit. Puis, après un dernier râle, le moteur de l'impala s'éteignit au grand désespoir de sa conductrice. La jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber sur le volant puis elle se tapa le front une, deux, trois fois avant de se redresser en soufflant, tentant de retrouver un minimum de self contrôle.

\- Vous êtes arrivée à destination.

\- Oh putain !

La péruvienne ôta violemment le GPS du pare-brise et bondit à l'extérieur, arrachant presque la portière qui rebondit sur la carrosserie et se referma dans un claquement sonore. Elle courut vers la forêt puis s'arrêta net pour propulser le GPS dans la forêt. On est championne de javelot ou on ne l'est pas. La brune se sentit quelque peu apaisée après cette action de rébellion contre la technologie. Elle retourna d'un pas décidé en direction de la voiture qu'elle rouvrit, laissant sortir l'énorme St-Bernard qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement stressé par la situation. Elle posa un genou sur le siège et se pencha pour attraper son téléphone avant de ressortir en claquant la portière. Puis, elle se stoppa net. Qui était-elle censée appeler dans cette situation. Certainement pas son patron. Il se moquerait d'elle et lui dirait de se débrouiller toute seule. Aucun intérêt. Il était clair qu'elle avait besoin d'une dépanneuse mais évidemment elle n'avait aucun numéro. La police ? Pourquoi pas. Elle n'était certainement pas la première personne à appeler pour ce genre d'incident et ne serait pas la dernière. Elle les appelait, leur demandait le numéro d'une dépanneuse et pourquoi pas un lieu où passer la nuit. Si par malheur, il n'y avait ni dépanneuse, ni lieu où dormir eh bien elle demanderait à passer la nuit au poste de police (ce qui ne serait pas une première). Oui, c'était un plan tout à fait acceptable. Elle composa le numéro de la police et attendit la tonalité. Qui ne vint jamais. Elle se pressa l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et regarda avec désespoir l'écran de son téléphone préhistorique. Pas de réseaux. Le dos raide, elle se déplaça de quelques pas, sur le côté puis en arrière avant de repartir vers l'avant. Telle une danseuse de madison n'ayant pas encore bu assez de Punch. Soudain une barre clignota et son visage s'illumina d'espoir. Avant que la barre disparaisse et laisse la place au si redouté « No signal ». La jeune latino hurla de rage en brandissant ses points vers le ciel puis se dirigea vers la voiture, passant devant le St-Bernard qui l'observait paisiblement. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans la roue dont l'enjoliveur se détacha. La jeune femme sentit alors une énorme lassitude s'abattre sur elle. Avant d'être remplacée par une colère encore plus énorme.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce prologue.**

**Est-ce que vous avez réussi à cerner un peu le personnage?**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, comme pour beaucoup d'auteurs, il compte beaucoup!**

**Un GROS bisous qui pète sur chaque joue,**

**XOXO, Crazy Neko.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**\- rougepivoine:**

**Merci pour ta review!**

**Et oui les joies de la technologie... j'ai moi-même eu quelques démêlés avec un certain GPS qui s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée de me faire traverser la pelouse des gens pour aller plus vite. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que le portail serait fermé...**

**\- DoraFlickFlack:**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**J'admets que j'avais été plutôt fière de mon prologue même si, entre nous: panne de voiture, absence de réseau et GPS récalcitrant, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, après tout, c'est le quotidien de certaines personnes...**

**\- Abaddon world**

**Ha! Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à faire ça...ça me rassure. Je ne suis pas une stalkeuse. Et oui, je sais que, au fond, les gens s'intéressent plus au St Bernard plutôt qu'à la pauvre fille qui tombe en panne au milieu de nulle part (tellement cliché non?). J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite même s'il n'est pas très présent.**

**Et vous, mes très chers lecteurs, est-ce que, parfois, vous vous êtes retrouvés dans des endroits où vous n'êtes absolument pas censés êtres?**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me suivre!**

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le mec sympas, ses potes bourrés et l'inconnue un peu folle.**

Seth Clearwater était considéré comme un jeune homme fort bien. La plupart des gens le disaient gentil et ouvert aux autres. C'était un garçon sans préjugé, toujours prêt à aider autrui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté de servir de chauffeur responsable lorsque les gars avaient eu l'idée farfelue de, tester leurs résistances à l'alcool, dans un bar de Port Angeles. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au volant de la camionnette de Bella Swan, qu'il avait emprunté pour l'occasion. Sa sœur était d'ailleurs assise au milieu de la banquette, à moitié avachi sur son épaule, marmonnant et bavant allégrement tandis que Quil, contre la vitre passagère, essayait de compter les arbres défilants à l'extérieur.

-Oh… J'ai vu un arbre avec des yeux…

Seth soupira, faisant preuve d'une patience exemplaire face au énième commentaire hautement spirituel de son ami. A l'arrière, un bruit de coup sur la taule suivit de diverses grognements se firent entendre. En effet, Paul, Jacob, Jared et Embry étaient entassés sur le plateau du Pickup. Emplacement nécessaire étant donné que le véhicule n'avait qu'une banquette. Le jeune Clearwater était pressé d'arriver à la Push, de déposer tout ce beau monde dans leurs maisons respectives, ou au moins sur leurs paliers et rentrer se coucher. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il aperçut les phares d'une voiture à l'arrêt au loin, il ralentit. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux ébouriffés s'agiter comme un beau diable, tapant du pied rageusement, agitant ses bras en l'air et abattant régulièrement un enjoliveur sur le capot de la voiture. Un enjoliveur. Certes.

-Trace ta route petit frère… cette fille est folle.

Leah avait marmonné en jetant un regard embrumé mais soupçonneux sur l'étrangère.

Mais Seth étant une personne fondamentalement gentille, voire adorable, se gara doucement sur bas-côté alors que la jeune femme continuait à s'agiter frénétiquement. Elle semblait s'adresser au ciel avec rage, injuriant toutes les divinités. Il contourna le véhicule et, lorsqu'il passa à proximité du plateau, il entendit la voix pâteuse de Paul

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Il l'ignora ainsi qu'Embry qui chouinait, gémissant qu'il voulait les abandonner sur le bord de la route comme des vieilles chaussettes et s'avança doucement vers l'inconnue qui s'était appuyée sur le capot du break. Le vent soufflait en une douce brise, agitant les branches des arbres tandis que quelques animaux trottinait sur le tapis de feuilles et d'aiguilles de pins, à l'abris de l'ombre des arbres. Une chouette passa au dessus de la route en hululant et rivant, pendant un instant, ses grands yeux sur la femme qui l'insulta copieusement. Seth eu la très nette impression que le volatile se moquait de l'inconnue. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et mis l'incident dans un coin de son esprit. Son regard glissa ensuite sur le grand St-Bernard allongé qui le regarda avec sagesse et calme. Il haussa un sourcil alors que l'animal battait lentement de la queue en pointant discrètement du museau sa maîtresse, comme pour l'encourager. Eh bien, les animaux semblaient particulièrement expressifs et curieux en cette soirée. En effet, il sentait l'odeur d'un renard qui furetait alors qu'un hérisson observait toute la scène d'un regard circonspect. depuis quand les hérissons sont-ils circonspects? Il mis une fois de plus l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire, se racla la gorge et se lança:

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Sérieusement ? la jeune femme s'était tournée vers lui, les yeux exorbités de colère. J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Là? tout de suite ?

Puis elle l'ignora pour se diriger d'un pas rageur vers le côté passager et ouvrit la portière. Ou plutôt elle l'arracha littéralement à la voiture. Un silence gênant s'abattit sur les lieux. Même les jeunes dans le Pick up avaient cessé de marmonner et de s'agiter.

-Putain !

L'inconnue tremblait de rage. Elle jeta violemment le morceau de voiture au sol et donna des coups de pied dedans avec hargne. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle leva son visage en direction du ciel en prenant une profonde respiration. Après quelques secondes elle reporta son regard sur Seth qui n'avait pas bougé, la regardant avec un air ahurit. Elle revint vers lui, légèrement calmée.

-Quoi ?

-Euh…Panne de voiture ?

-Oh ! bien joué Sherlock !

-Hum… je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en mécanique mais je connais quelqu'un qui vous réglera ça facilement. Je crois.

-Ah oui ? Et il se trouve où votre génie de la mécanique ?

-En fait, actuellement il est juste là, derrière.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté et observa les gars qui avaient quelques difficultés à rester en position assise puis Quil qui s'amusait à faire des cœurs dans la buée de la vitre. Elle retint de peu la remarque bien sentie qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Néanmoins elle laissa un une moue dubidative se former sur son visage alors que ses yeux jaugeaient les jeunes amérindiens avec ironie.

-Ils ont l'air un peu …

-Éméchés ? ouais… ils le sont.

-J'allais plutôt dire « débiles » mais s'ils sont éméchés, je ne serais certainement pas celle qui va leur jeter la première pierre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semble que ce ne soit pas ce soir que votre gars va me dépanner.

-Ouais, je peux vous tracter jusqu'à La Push et on verra ça demain, si cela vous intéresse, nous avons une chambre d'ami disponible. Bien sûr, votre chien pourra venir aussi. Ma mère ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on vous accueille.

Seth eu un léger sourire avant d'ajouter avec humour:

\- En fait, elle me botterait probablement les fesses si je laissais une jeune femme dehors. Pas que je vous considère faible et sans défenses hein!

Il avait soudain levé les mains en l'air, voyant le regard de la jeune femme devenir meurtrier et précisa:

-Il y a des... animaux sauvages dans la forêt qui n'hésitent pas à s'attaquer aux humains.

L'étrangère soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure puis elle plongeât son regard dans celui brun, chaleureux de Seth. Il eut l'impression que la couleur de ces prunelles gris vert devenait plus intense, presque luminescent. Elle le sondait. Il la laissa faire, après tout, qui fait confiance à un inconnu au premier coup d'œil ? Une étrange tension s'insinua dans l'air, rendant l'atmosphère presque électrique. La tension cessa brutalement lorsqu'un jappement grave se fit entendre. La jeune femme cligna des yeux puis acquiesça, acceptant silencieusement de suivre le jeune homme et de lui faire confiance. Seth ne put retenir un grand sourire.

-Super ! Ma mère fait de délicieux pancakes mais je crois qu'elle travaille demain matin alors on devra peut-être s'en passer…Ah au fait je m'appelle…

-Seth ! Mais tu fous quoi ?! La voix de Paul coupa le plus jeune qui rougit légèrement

Embry se mit à sangloter en disant qu'ils allaient se séparer à cause de lui. Le St Bernard passa une langue monstrueuse sur ses babines, tentant de récupérer la bave qui s'était échappée massivement de son orifice buccale lorsqu'il avait jappé. Le liquide visqueux semblait tenace.

-Seth je suppose ? Moi c'est Izhi. Izhi Callaghan. Je te préviens, tu t'essuie sur moi et je te fais castrer chez le prochain vétérinaire.

La menace avait été proférée sur le ton neutre de ceux qui sont blasés et l'énorme chien s'éloigna de la jeune femme qu'il avait approché furtivement.

Embry tenta de prendre dans ses bras un Paul quelque peut récalcitrant et finis par abandonner pour aller se mettre en boule dans son coin, gémissant que personne ne l'aimait.

Le chien de montagne secoua la tête en essayant de se débarbouiller, sans succès.

-Seth, ramène tes fesses !

Jared avait littéralement beuglé depuis le plateau de la camionnette. Le chien s'approcha de ladite camionnette et fixa un bras qui pendouillait mollement.

-Allez Sethichoux… tes si jolies petites fesses…

Jacob avait posé son bras sur le bord du plateau et la tête sur ledit bras.

\- Personne ne m'aime... Paul ne veut pas me faire de câlin.

Embry pleurait pour de bon alors que le St Bernard s'essuyait consciencieusement sur la main à portée de babine.

Le pauvre Seth écarquilla les yeux et passa une main sur son visage.

-Désolé ils sont …

-Complètement bourrés.

Izhi lui fit un sourire compatissant mais un tantinet moqueur. Le chien s'était affalé contre une des roux de la camionette, attendant patiemment la suite des événements. La jeune femme observa tout ce beau monde, franchement amusée.

-Bien, alors comment procédons-nous pour remorquer tout ce bordel ?

* * *

**Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas un chapitre très grand, il est même très court, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit... c'est pas la taille qui compte!**

**Donc j'espère vraiment que la qualité y est?... et que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre.**

**Néanmoins, je sais pertinemment que je peux faire de grosses fautes d'orthographes sans m'en rendre compte et que je corrigerais quand je jetterais un coup d'œil après la publication. Très utile n'est-ce pas?**

**Enfin bref. Et vous, est-ce que vous auriez accepté de suivre ce brave Seth ou est-ce que vous auriez opté pour la nuit dans la voiture avec une portière en moins? donnez moi votre avis, je suis curieuse de savoir!**

**Concernant l'état d'ébriété avancé de nos petits Quileutes adorés, je me suis inspirée de mes propres observations lors des quelques soirées étudiantes que j'ai dénié honorer de ma présence. pour ma part, j'ai l'alcool joyeux. Et affectueux. Et vous?**

**A la prochaine**

**Un GROOOS Bisous!**

**XOXO, Crazy Neko**

**P.S.: Les paris sont lancés: comment s'appelle le St Bernard? Toutes les propositions sont autorisées, mêmes les plus loufoques, incompréhensibles et imprononçables!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous! Après cette attente interminable, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre dont, j'en suis sûre, vous m'en direz de nouvelles!**

**Remerciement pour les review des lecteurs/lectrices:**

**\- PonyoLeChat:**

**Jacob va-t-il lui en vouloir d'avoir brutaliser la voiture?**

**J'attendais un peu que quelqu'un rebondisse sur cet épisode d'une violence inimaginable, interdit aux moins de 100 ans...Alors félicitation! Tu viens de gagner ...ce nouveau chapitre: je sais, tu es ému(e).**

**Peut-être que oui ou peut être que non! quoiqu'il en soit tu le sauras, eh bien pas dans ce chapitre, gniark gniark!**

**Bref, bienvenu à toi dans cette fanfiction et merci de lire mon histoire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!**

**\- rougepivoine:**

**J'ai été ravie de te retrouvée dans le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu seras encore au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre malgré mon énorme retard!**

**PIWI...PIWI...Seigneur, je crois que je n'ai pas les bonnes références, si référence il y a...**

**J'avoue que moi-même, je ne sais pas quel choix j'aurais fais...c'est assez cornélien quand on y pense mais bon, Seth a une bonne tête alors je suppose que la balance penche plus de son côté!**

**Et puis Izhi n'est pas non plus sans défense mais Chut! je ne dirai rien ! Il va falloir être patient!**

**Néanmoins, si tu souhaite me proposer des théorie, je serai ravie de te répondre.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire =)**

**N'oubliez pas, Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Gé-nial.**

Izhi sentit une chose baveuse s'étaler sur son visage. Elle grogna, mécontente, et passa son bras au-dessus de la silhouette massive et poilue à qui appartenait la dite chose.

\- Baba… laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

Le St Bernard resta un instant tranquille avant de se dégager avec impatience du bras de sa maitresse. Il se donna alors pour mission de la réveiller en laissant échapper des fluides salivaires sur son visage et en la piétinant allègrement. Hors la bête pesait pas moins de 87 kilogrammes pour 92 centimètres de haut. Un poney en somme. La jeune femme gémit en sentant son pauvre corps se faire ainsi malmené et le repoussa en promettant de se lever. Rapidement.

Baba se redressa et descendit pour se poster devant la porte. Le regard gris vert de la péruvienne erra sur la vaste chambre. Les murs étaient crème, deux renards roux, couchés l'un contre l'autre, avaient été peints à même le mur, face au lit. Izhi les trouvait magnifiques et apaisants. L'artiste avait parfaitement sût magnifier l'animal, rendant les deux canidés incroyablement réalistes. Les meubles en bois clairs ajoutaient de la douceur à la pièce. Elle détailla les quelques bibelots colorés dispersés dans la pièce. Un tableau représentant une forêt verdoyante sur une montagne était accroché au-dessus de la porte. Plusieurs attrapes-rêves étaient suspendus au plafond et une haute lampe à pied, en fer forgé, agrémentée d'un abat-jour couleur pêche se dressait dans le coin gauche de la chambre. Un bureau en bois, d'un joli marron glacé, donnait une touche d'élégance. Elle appréciait vraiment la pièce. Lentement elle repoussa la couette moelleuse et se redressa. Izhi attrapa son Nokia 3310 sur la table de chevet alors que son estomac se rappelait à son bon souvenir. 10h45. Il était temps d'aller faire le plein. Au vue de la journée éprouvante qu'elle avait vécu, un petit déjeuné irlandais complet était amplement mérité. Pas qu'elle ait de grandes compétences culinaires, faisant régulièrement crâmer, brûler ou carboniser sa pitence mais, le petit déjeuner était une chose sacrée qu'elle avait toujours pris soin de rendre mangeable. Au moins, elle était à peu près sûre de n'empoisonner personne ce matin! Elle posa ses pieds au sol, enfila un short en coton mais, alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour ouvrir la porte, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle baissa son nez jusqu'à son aisselle. Et bien le petit déjeuner devra attendre. Ah moins que…

-Dis-moi El Perro...

Elle baissa la tête vers le chien de montagne qui la fixait, légèrement agacé qu'elle prenne autant de temps. Un besoin pressant commençait à se faire encore plus pressant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Se présenter en puant comme une moufette morte où utiliser la salle de bain sans prévenir ?

Le chien poussa un gémissement et couvrit son museau avec une de ses grosses pattes blanches.

\- Eh bien Quoi ? Mes effluves corporelles sont si affreuses ? Tu veux qu'on en reparle de ton haleine fétide ? Non ? Très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon estomac va devoir patienter un moment. Et puis le gamin a bien précisé que je pouvais utiliser la salle de bain comme bon me semble…

La décision fut prise, un décrassage dans les règles de l'art s'imposait. Elle laissa le grand canidé s'échapper dans le couloir puis, après avoir saisit quelques vêtements ainsi que sa trousse de toilette, Izhi alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se précipitant sous la douche après un effeuillage à la vas-vite. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau alors que les souvenirs de la veille au soir affluaient dans son esprit, reléguant sa faim au second plan. En effet, la soirée n'avais pas été de tout repos après qu'Izhi est été ramassé par le plus jeune des Clearwater.

Les deux seules personnes sobres, avaient attaché la vieille Chevrolet à la camionnette avec une chaîne après avoir laborieusement chargé la portière dans le break, sous le regard amusé d'un St Bernard quelque peu moqueur. Evidemment le canidé s'était contenté d'observer sans lever la moindre griffe pour donner un coup de patte.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils parvinrent à la Push, le fameux Jacob Black avait été livré sur le pas de sa porte avec la voiture décédée. Puis ils roulèrent de maisons en maisons, déposant consciencieusement chaque personne devant sa demeure. Il va sans dire que Izhi avait proposé avec beaucoup d'entrain, de faire un petit tas de corps imbibés d'alcools sur la place publique. Ce qui aurait, très certainement, entraîné une bonne dose de rigolade. Et une chouette humiliation. Seth, secoué d'un fou rire, avait été persuadé qu'elle plaisantait. Gentil garçon.

Ils avaient fini de décharger les bagages de la péruvienne dans la maison de Clearwater, lorsque le plus jeune lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin avec son chien qui, semble-t-il, avait décidé de rester dans leur pattes. Bon, la proposition tombait tout de même à point nommé étant donné que le moment de décharger la frangine Clearwater était arrivé. Or, Izhi craignait que celle-ci ne dégobille joyeusement sur ses vêtements, ses chaussures et n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'odeur dans les narines pendant des jours. Et puis, elle n'était pas émétophile. Du moins à sa connaissance.

Oui, Seth Clearwater était définitivement un garçon charmant. Izhi avait, certes, vaguement argumenté pour éviter de passer pour une petite chose fragile et lâche mais avait rapidement fuis dans le jardin avec son st bernard.

Même avec la pâle lueur de la lune pour seul lumière, elle avait pu admirer les fleurs, les herbes aromatiques et autres plantes. Un petit sentier en pierre serpentait entre chaque massif de fleur. Sous la lune, le jardin avait un côté fantastique, presque irréel. Elle s'attendait presque à voir sortir des fées de sous les feuilles.

Elle sourit en ressortant de la douche, enroulant son corps dans une serviette. Finalement son séjour ne serait peut-être pas aussi ennuyeux qu'elle ne le pressentait au départ. Les habitants du coin semblaient… atypiques ! Callaghan s'observa un moment dans le miroir plein pied. Une grimace apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa serviette, dévoilant les bleus apparaissant sur le pourtour de son nombril, colorant son ventre ferme.

Gé-nial.

Tellement glamour. Pas que ce soit une grande préoccupation pour elle et elle avait beau se ficher d'être glmour ou féminine, c'était quand même moche. Très moche.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les marques violacées puis glissèrent sur son bat ventre, sa hanche et sa cuisse gauche. Là, débutait une longue branche de lierre qui traversait son bas ventre, serpentait sur ses reins avant de remonter le long de ses côtes gauches pour finalement finir sa course à la naissance de sa poitrine. Puis, ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau juste en dessous de sa poitrine, au niveau du sternum, où s'étiraient des bois de cerfs encadrant parfaitement ses seins, telle une protection. Quelques fleurs de lys blanches étaient venues se perdre dans les bois, en compagnie de pissenlits jaunes. De fines lianes pendaient négligemment. Elle se tourna, dévoilant son dos paré d'un crane blanc de buffle dont les cornes, d'un noir brillant, traversaient ses omoplates jusqu'au-dessus de ses épaule, menaçantes. Un pentacle à l'allure sinistre ornait le front de l'animal alors que des plumes et attrapes rêves étaient suspendues aux cornes. De fines runes couraient sur la peau hâlée du dos, la remplissant d'écritures mythiques. Enfin, longeant sa colonne vertébrale, de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque, en passant sous le crâne et la branche de lierre, une longue lance noire à la pointe dirigée vers sa tête donnait un aspect encore plus inquiétant au tatouage. Ah. Et n'oublions pas ce magnifique hématome jaune en forme de chaussure, au niveau de son bassin. Une magnifique, et notez l'ironie, œuvre d'art.

Izhy soupira en se reconcentrant sur les marques présentes sur son ventre. Elle tendit la main vers sa trousse de toilette et en sortit une boite circulaire en métal. Une forte odeur d'arnica s'en dégageait lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit pour prélever la substance gélatineuse et l'étaler sur ses abdominaux. Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur son visage lorsque les bleus s'estompèrent visiblement et que les bords devinrent jaunâtres. Ce n'était pas parfait mais dans trois jours, il n'y paraîtrait plus rien. Bien. Par chance, il n'y avait aucune marque sur son visage. Ce qui l'aurait obligé à utiliser du fond de teint, chose qu'elle détestait profondément.

Elle enfila rapidement une blouse à manche courte jaune moutarde dont elle coinça les pans dans son jean slim à taille haute. Elle noircit le contour de ses yeux au crayon khôl, habitude prise lors d'un de ces voyages, et attacha ses cheveux en une parodie de chignon en y plantant une baguette finement sculptée en bois clair. Izhi eu un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain. Il y a avait une odeur de brûler. Elle renifla. De la nourriture… de l'œuf ? Des crêpes ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était rassuré de ne pas être la seule à foirer la cuisson de ses plats. Et bien, c'était l'occasion de réellement faire un effort de cuisine. C'était la moindre des choses après ce que le garçon avait fait pour elle. Après tout, les siens payaient toujours leurs dettes. Elle retourna dans sa chambre en trottinant, enfila un vieux cardigan beige informe descendant juste en dessous des fesses, saisi un grand sac en tissus posé à côté de sa valise puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fronça le nez en arrivant sur les dernières marches, l'odeur de brûler étant évidemment beaucoup plus forte qu'à l'étage. Elle observa la cuisine. Elle était simple mais fonctionnelle et propre. Enfin en dehors des gouttes blanches qui maculaient le plan de travail. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'en approcha. Du coin de l'œil elle vit une poêle carbonisée dans l'évier. Elle renifla le saladier au milieu des gouttes. De la pâte à crêpe. Bien. Callaghan était totalement incapable de faire cuire des crêpes convenablement. Elle se retourna au moment où elle entendit des pas précipités. Elle observa la grande silhouette dégingandée d'1 m 87 de Seth arriver, des bouteilles de produits ménagers dans les mains. Elle le fixa et il rougit violemment, passablement gêné.

\- Salut ! Je, je voulais faire des crêpes mais je les ai fait brûler… je crois que j'ai détruit la poêle. Maman va me tuer.

\- Bonjour. Je vois…Pas la javel, tu vas la décaper plus qu'autre chose et je ne suis pas sûr que de la lessive soit préconisée. Tu as du bicarbonate de soude, mets-en et fait couler du vinaigre dessus pour décoller la pâte cramée. Laisse reposer un moment et tu rinceras à l'eau citronnée. Et ne pense même pas à me dire que je suis bonne à marier, que je suis une bonne ménagère ou je ne sais quelle connerie.

\- Euh Ok ?

\- Bien. Laisse-moi gérer le petit déjeuné, je te dois bien ça après ce que tu as fait pour nous. Merci encore de nous accueillir.

\- Eh bien merci… ou de rien… je suppose. Les casseroles sont dans le placard en bas à droite de la cuisinière et les saladiers à gauche. Ah oui, et j'ai laissé sortir ton chien. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer en le remerciant et posa le sac en tissu sur une chaise. Elle sortit un sac contenant des sachets de viande du frigo. Viande hachée, saucisses, lard, os à moelle, abats et autres réjouissances. S'il n'avait pas particulièrement fait attention au contenue du sac en plastique la veille au soir, Seth était impressionné par la quantité astronomique de viande. La jeune femme pourrait sans aucun doute tenir un siège avec toute cette nourriture. Elle sortit des saucisses, du lard et des abats ainsi qu deux boites transparentes contenant du riz et des haricots. Après avoir fouillé un moment dans le sac en tissu elle en extirpa des haricots blancs à la tomate en conserve, ingrédient phare d'un petit déjeuné irlandais digne de ce nom.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de cuisine, quelques marmonnements et un gargouillement d'estomac impatient, trois assiettes garnies de bacon et saucisses grillés, d'œufs au plat et de haricots à la tomates, furent posées sur la table. Malgré le fait qu'il manque le black pudding, la demie tomate grillée et le potato bread, tout cela semblait fort appétissant. Seth plaça une assiette de tranches de pain toastés au centre de la table. Néanmoins, le temps n'était pas encore venue de mettre les pieds sous la table. En effet, un estomac aussi affamé que le leur attendait sa pitance. Ainsi, Izhi se saisie d'une cuvette en métal et y mélangea des haricots verts, préalablement coupés, du riz, des abats et quelques croquettes pour chiens. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie avec sa gamelle en métal une silhouette au visage renfrogné descendit les escaliers, faisant momentanément cesser toute activité. L'odeur de la nourriture avait réveillé Leah Clearwater qui semblait hésiter entre se jeter sur la nourriture ou sur l'intruse présente dans sa cuisine. Mais Leah Clearwater était une jeune femme intelligente, certes rancunière et maussade, mais intelligente. Or son petit frère, qu'elle adorait plus que tout, semblait avoir toute confiance en l'intruse. Mais bon, son frère faisait aussi confiance aux Cullen. Il lui avait même avoué les apprécier. Alors pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre de considérer la confiance que donnait son frère comme une base solide ? Probablement pas. Néanmoins, le petit déjeuner était servis, chaud et son frère semblait avoir été plus occupé à nettoyer une poêle qu'à préparer quoi que ce soit. Autant donner le bénéfice du doute à l'étrangère. Leah Crearwater jeta un regard explicite à son frère : « Explication, maintenant. » Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et se lança.

\- Leah, je te présente Izhi. Izhi, voilà ma grande sœur, Leah. Tu sais on l'a ramenée hier soir, elle était en panne. C'est elle qui a fait le petit déj'.

\- Izhi s'approcha de Leah, une main tendu, l'autre tenant toujours la gamelle.

\- Izhi Callaghan. Merci de m'accueillir.

\- Je suis Leah Clearwater. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas pour le fait d'accueillir des inconnus dans ma maison. On ne sait jamais sur qui on pourrait tomber. Néanmoins, mon frère à raison, on ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un seul, en panne au beau milieu de la nuit et le pauvre motel du coin n'aurait sans doute pas été ouvert. Et puis, sache que si vous essayez de nous causer du tort, il ne me sera pas difficile de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Vous êtes correcte avec nous, vous pouvez rester.

Izhi acquiesça en signe de salut, ajoutant que, de toute façon, elle comptait rejoindre son logement dans les plus brefs délais alors que la jeune quileute lui offrait une poignée de main virile et brûlante. Seth poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, il avait craint un instant que sa sœur ne vire fissa Izhi et son chien. Ou que les deux jeunes femmes, possédant un fort caractère, ne s'entre-tuent. Et cela n'aurait pas vraiment arrangé ses affaires. D'ailleurs, Izhi repoussait l'animal dehors à force de grognements, l'empêchant de pénétrer dans la maison et parvint à sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle revint en compagnie des deux autres qui s'étaient installés devant leurs assiettes respectives, la gamelle avait disparu. Seth avait complété la table de petit déjeuné avec du jus de fruit, du lait, de l'eau chaude et un panier de fruit. Elle s'installa à son tour, impatiente de pouvoir enfin se sustenter.

\- Tu aurais pu le laisser manger à l'intérieur. Ça ne dérangeait pas.

\- Mon petit Seth, as-tu déjà vu un ST Bernard manger ? crois-moi, je suis obligée de mettre une bâche sous sa gamelle… d'ailleurs j'espère que vous aimez les Irish breakfast ?

Leah ricana et Seth acquiesça silencieusement, un sourire enjoué sur le visage. Le saladier de pâte à crêpe avait été mis au frigo, attendant le soir, que quelqu'un de plus doué dans l'art noble qu'est celui de la crêpe s'en occupe. Un aboiement grave retentit à l'extérieur poussant la péruvienne à se lever pour ouvrir au gros montagnard qui entra, une démarche pesante et la langue pendante. Le chien fixa un moment la jeune quileute qui lui rendis son regard puis alla s'avachir sous la table avec un profond soupir. En voilà au moins un parfaitement détendu et qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce nouvel environnement. Quelques instants plus tard, un léger ronflement retentit dans la cuisine. Non, il n'était définitivement pas stressé à l'idée de dormir ailleurs que dans sa maison. Les enfants Clearwater fixèrent la jeune femme dont les narines se pinçaient. Elle lança un petit coup de pied dans le corps massif sous la table. Un mélange de ronflement et d'aboiement lui répondit, un silence et de nouveau le doux ronflement.

Plus tard, alors que les assiettes avaient été mises dans l'évier et que chacun se détendait devant sa boisson chaude fétiche, une vibration se fit entendre et Seth, après avoir plongé sa main dans la poche de son short pour en extraire son téléphone, regarda l'écran. Une deuxième vibration et un sourire illumina son visage. Il tendit son téléphone à sa sœur qui jeta un œil et acquiesça vaguement, l'air peut intéressée. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans les yeux gris vert de son invitée.

\- Jacob a jeté un œil à ta voiture et a estimé qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais il voudrait te rencontrer pour que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur ce que l'on répare et comment on le répare.

\- Parce qu'il y a différentes manière de réparer les voitures ?

Izhy posait sincèrement la question. La mécanique n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection. Seth haussa les épaules.

\- Tu verras tout ça avec lui, je lui donne un coup de main avec le garage de temps en temps mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste.

\- Non… parce que notre petit Seth aime dessiner… à l'encre, au fusain, à la peinture.

\- Leah !

Le jeune homme rougissait furieusement en faisant les gros yeux à sa sœur.

\- Eh bien quoi ? C'est mignon.

\- Mignon ? N'importe quoi. Bref. Deuxièmement, Emilie vient de nous inviter à venir manger, moi et ma sœur, et tu es aussi invitée, cela va de soi. Je les ai prévenus. On ira après avoir vu la voiture.

\- Sam et Emilie ?

\- Oui, ce sont… un peu comme une grande sœur et un grand frère.

\- Vraiment… Eh bien ce serait avec plaisir mais, j'ai des choses à faire. En fait le plus simple serait que vous me laissiez au garage et après je me débrouille pour rejoindre mon logement.

\- Sans voiture et avec tes bagages? tu n'iras pas loin. Nous irons après avoir mangé.

\- Nous venons de manger.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas un problème, si tu n'as plus faim, tu peux juste venir et discuter avec les autres. Tout le monde est sympas tu sais ?

\- Je peux aussi juste rester ici et lire. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à… discuter avec les gens.

\- Ah…

La déception était perceptible dans la voix du jeune quileute qui regarda Izhy avec ses yeux noirs humides et tristes. La cible de ce regard typique de chapeauté dégluti péniblement et tenta vainement de résister à cette vicieuse attaque.

Leah s'installa encore plus confortablement sur sa chaise, une jambe passée sur son genou et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Elle savait pertinemment que personne n'était capable de résister au regard larmoyant de son petit frère. Et même si cette fille, Izhy, semblait loin d'être faible, elle allait craquer. Elle profita du petit duel de regard pour l'observer. Elle devait mesurer environ 1m65, le corps de quelqu'un ayant un travail physique sans pour autant l'entretenir. Ses hanches et ses cuisses semblaient charnues mais fermes sous son jean et la blouse ample ne cachait sa poitrine bien développée. Ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence et autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Elle se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion, avec aigreur, qu'avec une peau plus claire, moins de cerveau et des yeux de veau, elle serait tout à fait au goût de cet abruti de Paul. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce coureur de jupon ne la prendrait pas dans ses filets. En fait ce serait plutôt drôle que ce soit l'inverse qui se produise. Oh oui, ce serait même jouissif. Leah ressortit de ses pensées lorsque Izhy s'agita sur son siège. Eh bien, elle devait admettre que la nouvelle victime de son frère résistait plutôt bien. Elle clignait des yeux frénétiquement tentant de se soustraire du regard du plus jeune des Clearwater. Leah continua son observation. Que ce soit ses yeux gris verts ressortant au milieu de sa peau mâte, légèrement caramel ou bien ses cheveux chatains foncé, presque chocolat, ondulés, aux légers reflets cuivrés , tout, dans son apparence faisaient penser que la jeune femme était métis. Elle remarqua aussi les quelques mèches couleur miel, signe évident d'une exposition prolongée au soleil. Alors, que venait-elle faire dans ce trou pluvieux ? Leah la vit soupirer et su que le combat de regard arrivait à sa fin.

\- Eh bien… je pourrais peut-être…

\- Oui ?

\- Seth la regardait avec espoir.

\- Je pourrais peut-être faire un effort et… discuter… avec des gens. Je suppose.

\- Génial !

\- Oui enfin ne t'emballe pas trop non plus. De toute façon nous devons passer voir Jacob Black.

\- Oui, oui allons-y ! Au fait, comment s'appelle ton St Bernard ?

\- Oh, crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le sache.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu l'as appelé Baba ?

\- Juste un surnom. Tout comme El Perro. Mais, tu sais quoi ? Si tu réussi à deviner son nom, tu auras le droit à un cadeau

\- Cool !

Seth acquiesça joyeusement puis se précipita jusqu'à l'évier, y posa sa tasse, suivi de Leah qui jeta un regard moqueur à Izhy qui se levait avec lenteur. Celle-ci fit remarquer qu'elle avait besoin d'aller chercher son sac à main dans sa chambre. Ce à quoi Seth, toujours serviable, répliqua qu'il pouvait aller le chercher lui-même et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il le lui avait ramené. Encore plus efficace qu'un St Bernard, ce garçon. Cela va sans dire, elle trouvait tout ceci absolument gé-nial. Leah ricana et Izhy récupéra son sac puis enfila sa longue veste en jean à capuche, avec une lenteur à la mesure de sa motivation. Elle prit sa paire de baskets en toile jaune et grimaça en voyant la fine pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur. Résistera, résistera pas ? Non mais franchement, quel trou pourri, elle allait probablement devoir faire le deuil de ses chaussures préférées ultra confortables. Oh tristesse, oh désespoir… Il était tant qu'elle investisse dans des chaussures d'hivers. Des bottes de neiges par exemple. Confortables, imperméables et résistantes.

\- Tu vas avoir les pieds mouillés.

Izhy ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Leah du regard. Elle ne devait pas rester longtemps et n'avait pas prévu d'autres chaussures.

\- Je t'aurais bien prêté des chaussures mais… tu as des pieds de lilliputiens. Aucunes des chaussures présentes dans cette maison ne t'iront.

Sérieusement, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Elle retenait son patron tien. « Change d'air, prend des vacances, tu verras ce sera tranquille » qu'il disait. Résultat elle était obligée de parler avec des gens avec qui elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler et en plus elle aurait les pieds mouillés.

Gé-nial.

Elle soupira en s'installant dans la camionnette après les deux jeunes Clearwater. Elle posa sa main sur la portière puis regarda vers la porte de la maison. Le St Bernard regardait le chemin entre le perron abrité et la voiture avec méfiance. Il n'aimait pas la pluie.

\- Allez Baba, amène vite tes grosses fesses poilues jusqu'ici.

Le chien bondit en avant et atteignit en quelque foulés la camionnette. Les trois occupants regardèrent avec angoisse le chien sauter à l'intérieur, les pattes mouillées et boueuses, sa langue baveuse pendante. L'animal atterrit sur Leah qui leva les bras en l'air, glissa jusqu'aux cuisses de Seth qui poussa un cri manquant cruellement de virilité alors que la tête du molosse heurtait le klaxon. Le chien de montagne souleva alors son arrière train sur les jambes de sa maîtresse. Les pantalons et bermudas étaient bousillés. Le klaxon continuait à hurler. Leah doutait réellement que ce soit une bonne idée d'accueillir Izhy et son chien-poney. Seth relativisait en se disant que cela aurait pu être pire et qu'ils auraient pût tomber sur une psychopathe. Et Izhy voulait creuser un trou pour s'enterrer.

Gé-nial.

* * *

**Oh pauvres basket en toile jaune... pauvre chien qui n'aime pas la pluie et dont on ne connais toujours pas le nom... Pauvre habitants de la push/Forks/ Etat de Washington qui n'ont pas fini d'entendre Izhy râler... Sinon quelles sont vos impressions pour concernant ce personnage emplie de joie de vivre qu'est notre Izhy? (sentez l'ironie). Agaçantes? Ennnuyantes? Trop Cool?**

**Des suppositions concernant ses bleus?**

**La scène avec la nourriture n'a pas été trop longue? Je craignait qu'elle vous ennuis profondément.(pour ne pas utiliser un autre terme beaucoup moins gentil)**

**La rencontre officielle avec Leah? Trop facile? J'essaye au mieux de reprendre le caractère de chacun et si vous avez de suggestions à me faire concernant le comportements des personnages, je suis preneuse même si le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et qu'il ne manque que la correction, je peux toujours modifier des trucs!**

**C'est d'ailleurs un des principes des sites de fanfictions, la communication entre auteur et lecteur, alors j'attends vos impressions avec impatiences! Ou vos envies pour la suite. Les points à modifier sont aussi les bienvenus.**

**En plus et, si vous êtes sages, cela me motiverais pour corriger et publier le prochain chapitre, dans les plus brefs délais!**

**DEUX GROOOOS BISOUS!**

**XOXO- Un Chat Fou**

**P.S.: J'espère que personne ne se sent visé quand je parle de nourriture carbonisée, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous vexer! Et les paris sont toujours ouverts concernant le nom du chien alors lâchez vous !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Helloooooo! Et oui, miracle! Un nouveau chapitre!**

**Mais avant ça, je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur à ma revieweuse:**

**Tia 63: **

**Merci infiniment, ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur et m'a remotivé pour avancer cette histoire. Mystérieux et drôle? Ouaaaah! C'est exactement ce que je voulais pour cette histoire alors ça me fait ultra plaisir.**

**Quant à la fin du chapitre précédent, je doit avouer que je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'imagination puisque...héhé, c'est inspiré de fais réels. Et même si ce n'était pas un St Bernard,****trop content de me revoir,**** il s'est écrasé sur ma magnifique jupe blanche ( non mais quelle idée aussi de mettre une jupe blache en novembre hein?!) avec ses pattes boueuses alors que j'étais encore au volent de ma petite voiture... je te laisse imaginer le carnage!**

**Du coup je me suis légèrement précipitée pour terminer ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il ne semblera pas trop bâclé...**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Accessoirement il n'y a pas eu une relecture par une personne extérieure donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs **

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Je****nnyfer la maltraitée,l'associable sans tact et la joyeuse bande d'accro aux stéroïdes.**

\- En êtes-vous sûre? Vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?

Izhy faisait semblent de dormir à l'arrière de la vieille golf Volkswagen de Jacob Black alors que celui-ci lui posait la question une énième fois. Assise à la place du passager avant, Leah regardait l'extérieur, le front posé contre la vitre. Seth, quant à lui partageait la banquette arrière avec Izhy et son chien, regardant cette dernière avec curiosité. En effet l'Etat de la voiture était quelque peu inquiétant et il était terriblement intrigué.

Flash back.

\- Bon, Madame Callaghan, honnêtement, le moteur, ce n'est pas un problème, je dois juste trouver le bon modèle en casse automobile. La portière, je vous la remonte comme un gamin de 8 ans monte une voiture playmobile. La radio ne fonctionne plus, je vous la change pour une plus récente, avec port USB. Deux trois petites réparations par çi, par là, et tout roule. Je vous améliorerais même l'esthétique avec un prix d'amie parce que Seth vous aime bien. Mais. bordel ! Vous ne pourriez pas être un tout petit, mais alors un tout petit peu plus gentille avec cette pauvre petite mère ?

\- Pauvre petite mère ? Gentille ?

Le St Bernard, couché paresseusement sous un établie, les yeux mis-clôt, se redressa, souhaitant vraisemblablement assister au spectacle qui allait suivre.

\- Exactement ! Ecoutez-moi, ma petite dame !

\- Petite Dame ? Je vais essayer de ne pas vous écraser la tête sur votre établi pour avoir dit ça.

La jeune femme avait marmonné ces paroles, ne se doutant absolument pas des capacités auditives exceptionnelles de Black.

\- Et moi je vais éviter de vous faire arrêter pour maltraitance.

\- Maltraitance ? Mais maltraitance envers qui ?

\- Envers Jennyfer. Vous lui avez arraché une portière !

Le chien gémit à l'entente de ce prénom, lui rappelant une personne que lui et sa maîtresse avaient connus et évidemment, comme souvent quand Izhy rencontrait de nouvelles personnes, cela s'était mal finit.

\- Je ne ressens pas suffisamment d'affection envers le tas de ferraille pour argumenter contre ce nom minable.

Ah, il aurait dû s'en douter, elle n'a pas réagit. Après tout sa patronne avait le don d'oublier toute personne qu'elle trouvait inintéressante. Chose que lui était incapable de faire même si il connaissait le terme et le concept de mémoire sélective.

\- Et vous l'avez tabassée avec un enjoliveur ! Un de ses propres enjoliveurs. C'est particulièrement vicieux. Je devrais probablement en parler à l'association contre la cruauté envers les voitures. Mais, je vais prendre en considération le fait que vous aviez des circonstances atténuantes et je vais vous pardonner.

Jacob acquiesçait à ses propres paroles. Néanmoins, Izhy perçut le pincement de lèvre et se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Bon, et bien puisque dans votre immense générosité vous avez décidé de m'éviter un procès, quel est le problème Jacob Black ?

\- Vous devez comprendre que je sais à quel point certains secrets peuvent être lourds à porter. Je ne vous juge pas.

Ben tient, voilà que le grand bipède voulait faire de la psychologie maintenant? Lui qui avait l'habitude de l'hndicap sociale d'Izhy, le grand montagnard commençait à trouver ses gens réellement étrange.

\- Vraiment. Et donc ?

\- Sachez aussi que si vous avez des problèmes, le meilleur ami de mon père est le shérif. De Forks bien sûr. Il vous aidera et je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que nous aussi.

Depuis l'arrière de la voiture, Jacob avait lancé un regard aux deux Clearwater qui acquiescèrent sans hésiter, Seth avec plu d'enthousiasme que sa sœur. Puis il riva son regard sur Izhy en secouant les sourcils. Celle-ci le garda un visage neutre.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

\- Ah oui, vous ne voyez pas?

Jacob Black lui fit signe de le rejoindre en agitant son indexe. Izhy s'avança avec une légère indifférence, suivie de près par les jeunes Clearwater. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de la voiture, Seth écarquilla les yeux et regarda alternativement la péruvienne et l'arrière du véhicule. Leah se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en s'appuyant contre un établi. Izhy fit mine d'être surprise lorsqu'elle vit les multiples trous, en petits cercles parfaits de circonférence identique, dans la carrosserie. Puis, réalisant qu'absolument personne n'était crédule, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et riva un regard dur sur le mécanicien. Et bien, elle n'avait jamais été une très bonne comédienne.

\- Ecoutez, quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela ne vous concerne pas. Faites ce qu'i faire et ne posez pas de questions. J'attends un devis complet pour Lundi.

Jacob ignora le ton froid et sec de sa cliente. Le St Bernard poussa un soupir, elle n'avait aucun tact.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? On peut vous aider.

\- Non. Ne vous en mêlez pas.

Et puis, puisqu'un peu de politesse n'a jamais tué quelqu'un.

\- S'il vous plait.

\- Très bien. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une de ces faims. On va chez Sam ? Par contre on prend ma voiture. Au moins il y a une banquette arrière

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les 5 dans la vieille golf rouge, roulant en direction de la maison de Sam et de nouvelles aventures, laissant Jennyfer se reposer tranquillement.

Fin du flashback

Izhy retint un soupire alors que Jacob black continuait à la harceler de questions, émettant des suppositions plus que douteuses concernant les impacts de balles. Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'elle dormait ? Enfin elle ne dormait pas vraiment mais il n'était pas censé le savoir. Quelle plaie. Elle sentait le souffle de son chien contre sa joue. Le canidé était assis entre elle et Seth, s'avançant parfois pour regarder à travers le parebrise, la langue pendante et la bave coulant allégrement sur le frein à main. Il semblerait que Jacob Black aurait une petite surprise quand il se garerait. Bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Voilà.

Le pire était que l'animal avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Après quelque minute, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des nombreuses maisons en bois de la Push. Honnêtement, Izhy était bien incapable de les différencier. Elle remarqua, à travers ses paupières mis closes, trois jeunes qui sortaient de la forêt, se dirigeant vers la maison. Ils était seulement habillés d'un short en jean. Avaient-ils un problème avec les vêtements ici ? Un genre d'Allérgie? Dans quel patelin aux habitant louches avaient-elle encore atterrit ? Une sorte de village secte anti-chaussures et t-shirt ?

Et puis, c'était quoi ces carrures ?

Même Leah, qui devait mesurer au moins 1m75, avait des épaules impressionnantes. Ne parlons pas de Jacob qui atteignait les deux mètres. Seraient-ils tous accros aux stéroïdes ? Ce repas promettait d'être un véritable enfer. Elle entendit Jacob Black tirer sur le frein à main en pestant contre la chose visqueuse qui le recouvrait. Elle ricana silencieusement alors que Leah, au contraire, ne cherchant pas du tout à être discrète, se moqua joyeusement du chauffeur qui pestait en secouant la main. Elle le taquina en demandant ce qu'il avait fait dans cette voiture pour qu'il y ait ce genre de substance sur son frein à main.

\- Rien du tout ! c'est le chien qui a lâché une cascade de bave dessus. Je te signale aussi que c'était ce genre de substance, comme tu le dis si bien, ça aurait dû être sec.

Leah continua à ricaner comme une hyène et ouvrit la porte. Seth, qui l'avait précédée, se pencha à l'intérieur du véhicule avec un air innocent.

\- Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est : comment peut-il bien savoir que cela aurait dû sécher?

Puis il s'échappa en fermant doucement la portière, suivit de près par sa sœur qui éclata de rire alors que Black grognait.

Izhy se tapa le front contre la vitre. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver au milieu d'inconnus. Elle vit, du coin de l'œil, Jacob Black s'extirpant de la voiture et faire un signe de la main aux trois garçons qui regardaient la voiture, intrigués. Le St Bernard posa une patte affectueuse sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna la tête vers l'animal en posant une main sur son cou puisant. Ses doigts glissèrent derrière son oreille et le grattouillèrent affectueusement. Une tête apparu soudain derrière a vitre. Seth toqua à la fenêtre en souriant amicalement. Puis il se redressa et ouvrit la porte. Izhy et l'énorme chien de montagne sortirent la tête et observèrent les garçons rire fort, échangeant des accolades viriles, comme s'ils voulaient comparer leurs forces physiques. La jeune femme fit une légère grimace devant cet étalement de testostérone typiquement masculin. Sa grimace augmenta lorsque deux autres garçons, semblants plus jeune, mais aussi baraqués que Seth sortirent de la maison. Ouais, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore. Un énième larron, atteignant lui aussi les deux mètres, franchit la porte avec un léger sourire. Il semblait plus vieux et jetait un regard fraternel et protecteur sur tout ce beau monde. Izhy cligna les yeux en les observant. Un gang. Elle était tombée sur un gang. Voilà, un putain de gang de mecs accros aux stéroïdes. Avec une femme dans le lot. Cela semblait être une explication plausible.

\- Je sais qu'ils semblent bizarres, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne mordent pas. Pas trop en tous les cas.

Seth s'était placé derrière la portière, attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte de la voiture. Elle souffla un coup et se hissa sur ses pieds, à l'extérieur. Elle fit quelque pas et affronta du regard les mâles présents à quelques mètres. Elle sentit le St Bernard la frôler en se glissant à ses côté. Elle serra la lanière de son sac dans sa main et suivi Seth qui trottinait joyeusement jusqu'à ses camarades. Elle avançait plus calmement et Leah s'était calée à son pas. Soudain, Callaghan s'arrêta. Elle avait l'impression qu'une onde choc provenant de la forêt, derrière elle, l'avait percutée. Elle cligna des yeux et se retint de se retourner. Elle reprit sa marche sous le regard interrogatif de Leah et arriva rapidement au milieu du groupe d'indiens qui discutaient joyeusement en la surveillant du regard. Tous se turent. Et se mirent à la fixer. Celui qui semblait être le plus vieux fixa ensuite Seth qui leur servit un sourire lumineux avant de se racler la gorge et de se lancer dans les présentations d'une voix enjouée.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Izhy Callaghan. Elle est tombée en panne hier soir sur la route de la Push. J'ai remorqué la voiture jusqu'à chez Jacob et je l'ai accueillie à la maison. Elle est d'origine Péruvienne et elle est là pour le boulot.

Voyant les regards mécontants et les sourcils froncés des gars, il ajouta.

\- Elle a fait le petit déjeuné. Izhy, je te présente Sam.

\- Bienvenu à la réserve.

L'ainé de la petite bande serra la main tendu de la jeune péruvienne avec une certaine méfiance. Izhy fronça discrètement les narines en sentant la peau bouillante du quileute.

\- Les deux gamins là, ce sont Brady et Collin.

\- Salut ! bienvenu à la Push !

Les deux cités avaient parlé en cœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la main droite s'agitant frénétiquement en un salut. Seth posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule d'un garçon élancé, légèrement plus petit que Jacob et Sam. Son visage était aussi plus fin. Il avait une allure plus réservée que ces comparses.

\- Lui, c'est Embry Call. Et voilà Quil.

Il désigna, d'un signe du menton, un garçon plus petit qu'Embry. Peut-être mesurait-il 1m80. Néanmoins, il avait une allure particulièrement costaud et un sourire espiègle restait stagnait sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'Izhy avait serré la paume brulante d'Embry, elle se tourna vers Quil qui lui tendit à son tour sa main.

\- Enchanté ! Et bienvenu dans le coin le plus pluvieux d'Amérique ! Tu peux te mouiller les chaussettes, écraser des escargots et dégueulasser tes enjoliveurs. J'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour !

Et il secoua frénétiquement la main de la jeune péruvienne. La jeune femme femme remarqua que sa paume semblait avoir la même température trop élevée pour être humainement tolérable que les autres. A ce stade, elle se posait sérieusement des questions. Izhy se tourna ensuite vers le dernier jeune homme. Il était aussi grand que Embry et aussi musclé que Sam. Un sourire avenant fleurit sur ses lèvres quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Leurs mains se lièrent en une poignée de main vigoureuse alors que Seth reprenait les présentations.

\- Et enfin, voilà Jared.

Alors que tous rentraient dans la maison, franchisant la porte en file indienne, Izhy se fit la réflexion qu'ils ne semblaient pas méchants. Néanmoins, ces carrures impressionnantes et leur peau brûlante l'interpellait. Elle pénétra dans un grand salon salle à manger aux allures cosy en mettant de côté ses interrogations. Pour le moment. Une longue table en bois ou trônait différents plats partageait l'espace avec un grand canapé en cuir chocolat, semblant particulièrement confortable, un large fauteuil assortit et deux fauteuils crapaud beiges. Enfin, elle remarqua, dans un coin, une pile d'épais coussins aux couleurs chatoyantes. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui posait un saladier sur la table alors qu'elle s'était arrêté à l'entrée. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant les cicatrices sur toute la partie droite de son visage. La jeune femme lui sourit alors que Seth lui dit d'éviter de la dévisager après avoir refermé la porte. Izhy s'approcha alors de la femme au saladier en repérant du coin de l'oeil une autre jeune femme sortir de la cuisine. Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la mutilée alors qu'elle hochait la tête en écoutant attentivement les paroles de Sam murmurées à son oreille après qu'il lui ai embrassé la tempe. Elle devait être la compagne de Sam.

\- Vous devez être Emilie ? Enchantée

\- En effet, et vous devez être Izhy ? Bienvenu chez nous, si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, n'hésite pas !

\- Eh bien, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander. A tous.

Un étrange silence se fit dans la pièces et les regards foncés de ses différents occupants la fixèrent.

\- Pourrions nous nous tutoyer. A chaque fois qu'on me dit vous, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus vieille que je ne le suis…

A dire vrai, le vouvoiement rappelait d mauvais souvenir à la Péruvienne.

\- Tu dois pas être si vieille que ça … pas beaucoup plus que mon grand père de toute façon ! D'ailleurs tu ne voudrais pas lui donner ton secret parce qu'il se plaint tout le temps de sa vieillesse.

Quil avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et l'atmosphère se détendit alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Manger en l'occurrence. Izhy secoua la tête, si seulement ils savaient.

* * *

Sam jeta un regard vers la jeune femme squattant son canapé. Son énorme St bernard somnolait à ses pieds, étendu de tout son long. Elle était blottie dans un plaid que Seth avait gentiment placé sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué son rythme cardiaque lent, sa respiration tranquille et ses yeux fermés. Il avait retiré le livre encore ouvert qui s'apprêtait à tomber. Le jeune homme leur avait ensuite raconté ce qu'il savait d'elle. Elle était là pour le travail, un remplacement d'une semaine tout au plus. Elle venait de Roseburg, dans l'Oregon mais avait des origines péruviennes du côté de sa mère et européenne du côté de son père. Elle était restée évasive concernant son travail et cela intriguait fortement l'Alpha. Le jeune Clearwater semblait réellement l'apprécier et Leah l'avait vraisemblablement acceptée. De plus Billy Black l'avait contacter deux jours plus tôt pour l'informer de ce qu'il avait promit à un vieille ami qui l'avait appelé. Accueillir sa protégée et son chien qui arriveraient le lendemain. C'était elle, Callaghan. Il faisait confiance à l'ancien cependant, il préférerait se faire sa propre opinion. De plus, e simple fait que le vieux Black le lui avait demandé comme une faveur personnelle était étrange en soit. Lorsqu'il l'avait observé pendant les présentations, elle lui avait semblé un peu froide mais restait polie et respectueuse. Elle avait été très discrète, se mélangeant peu aux autres et avait rapidement demandé la permission de s'installer sur le canapé. Elle avait alors mit un casque sur ses oreilles, s'isolant des autres. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment la cerner. Quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait d'elle, comme une sorte d'aura. Et puis il y avait son regard. Si son corps était celui d'une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, son regard, quant à lui semblait avoir déjà vu beaucoup de chose. Trop peut-être. Quant à ses intentions, elle ne paraissait pas mauvaise mais il restait sur ses gardes, tant qu'il ne savait pas exactement qui elle était. Ou ce qu'elle était.

Il sentit la présence de Paul avant que celui-ci ne franchisse la porte, l'air particulièrement ravi à l'idée de sustenter son estomac. Il stoppa net en arrivant devant la table de salle à manger, et se retourna pour fixer l'endormie en haussant un sourcil alors que ces narines captaient l'odeur de Lys. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'approcher de la jeune femme, soudain comme hypnotisé, le chien des montagnes redressa la tête et riva son regard empreint de sagesse dans celui du jeune homme. Son attitude changea brutalement, devenant protectrice, légèrement menaçante et il poussa un grognement bas, étouffé. Sam jeta un regard à Jared qui se leva, enroula son bras autour du coup de Paul et le traîna vers une chaise, lui chuchotant qu'il valait mieux laisser Izhy tranquille.

\- Izhy ?

\- C'est Seth qui l'a ramenée.

\- Seth ?

\- Tu l'as rencontrée hier soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu étais bourré, à l'arrière du camion.

\- Ah ben merde.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit vous ne vous êtes pas montré sous votre meilleurs jour. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas s'approcher de vous.

Collin avait dit ça en tirant sur la chaire d'une cuisse de poulet. Les plus âgés fixèrent leur cadet, interrogatifs. Brady continua, précisant les paroles de son meilleur ami.

\- Ben ouais. On est passé près de la route au moment où vous rentriez. On a suivit un pendant un temps le pick up et vous n'étiez vraiment pas frais. Vous aviez l'air d'abrutis.

\- C'est clair. Des abrutis bourrés.

Collin acquiesçait vigoureusement alors que les jeunes hommes les fixaient, effarés. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Sam qui haussa les épaules, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- Ils ont raisons.

Des murmures de lamentation éclatèrent dans le salon, chacun accusant l'autre de l'avoir entraîné dans cette fausse bonne idée alors Paul se faisait la réflexion qu'il était légèrement déçu. Son état d'ivresse n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps à son goût.

* * *

**Bien. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les Jennyfer.**

**Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes que vous allez rencontrer mais à 2h54 du mat', mon cerveau commence à se mettre en veille...**

**Reviews?**

**A la prochaine,**

**XOXO, Un chat fou.**


End file.
